


Creepypasta Triple Threat

by PickleGarden



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (Cartoon), The Get Along Gang (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleGarden/pseuds/PickleGarden
Summary: Lost Episodes of Tennessee Tuxedo, Get Along Gang, and a lost pilot for a cartoon about The Heart Family.
Kudos: 1





	Creepypasta Triple Threat

Tennessee Tuxedo Lost Episode.

Heads Will Roll In Death House

Running home after the school bus dropped me off. I was already to watch Weinerville on Nickelodeon. The year was 1994. When I came home, I was all alone. Had the house all to myself. My parents were working late and my older sister was at soccer practice. Turning on the TV I turned on Nickelodeon and Weinerville had began. To me the best part about Weinerville was watching those old 1960s cartoons that was shown in between. Such as Rocky and Bullwinkle, Underdog, Alvin Show and Tennessee Tuxedo. A commercial break came and an announcer says, "Stay Tuned For A Never Before Seen Episode of Tennessee Tuxedo!" I'm thinking this will be interesting. When the commercials were over the screen goes gray. Got worried that the TV was possibly broken. Not having the knowledge of fixing a tv I panicked.

Then the screen went back after a minute and it was onto the episode. I was relieved. It started out like any other episode of Tennessee Tuxedo. The theme song played like normal but only the coloring was a little off. Tennesse Tuxedo looked almost like a charcoal color, and Chumlee for some reason was a darker brown color. That made me think there really was something wrong with the tv. After the opening credits the title card showed and it said, "HEADS WILL ROLL IN DEATH HOUSE". I was like what? Cartoons from back then never touched the subject of death. The episode begins with a black sky and lightning all around. An airplane was flying through.

Inside the cargo hold were Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumlee. They were looking depressed. "Where is this plane taking us, Tennessee?" asked Chumlee. "We'll find out soon enough." Tennessee tells Chumlee. Then their depressed looking faces froze and flashed with the lightning as the airplane was still flying. Stanley Livingston their nemesis who was a zookeeper comes into the cargo hold and says, "This is where you get off you bastards!" I was shocked and awed when I heard the word bastard. Stanley Livingston had an evil glare on his face. His eyes looked like a photo realistic red almost like blood. He carried both Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley to the exit and threw them both off. "Enjoy your new home!" the evil laughter echoed. Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumlee both landed on the ground.

Before them was the Boulder Dam Motel. It didn't look animated though. It looked very hyper realistic. "What is this place?" asked Chumlee. "Looks like it's the Boulder Dam Motel, Chumlee. Why would Stanley send us here?" implied the penguin. Chumlee goes in first and Tennessee Tuxedo followed. Both of them feel a sense of loneliness. A little girl's voice began to sing, "Ring Around The Rosie" very faintly. "There's nobody here but us!" Tennessee Tuxedo said. "You don't supposed there's ghosts here?" asked Chumlee. "Nah, couldn't be." said Tennessee Tuxedo.

I was thinking, "What kind of episode was this?" as I continued to watch. Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumlee explore the hallways of the Boulder Dam Motel. They had looks on their faces that appeared to be drunk or stoned. Maybe both. Couldn't really tell. The little girls voice grew louder as I grew scared.

"RING AROUND THE ROSIE! POCKETS FULL OF POSIES! ASHES! ASHES! AND WE ALL FALL DOWN! RING AROUND THE ROSIE! WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE CAN DO THE FIGHT THE DARKNESS IN WHICH WE DROWN! RING AROUND THE ROSIE! THIS EVIL THING IT KNOWS ME! LOST GHOSTS SURROUND ME! I CAN'T FALL DOWN!"

Tennessee Tuexedo and Chumlee didn't even talk. The hallways looks very photo realistic. It wasn't even animated. Though Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumlee were still animated. Then blood and mucus began to drip from the walls. Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumlee looked at it and tried to run out of the Boulder Dam Motel. The way they ran the hallways seemed endless. Like it was on an infinity loop. It finally came to a halt when Chumlee was snatched by a ghost. Tennessee Tuxedo yelled, "CHUMLEE! CHUMLEE! WHERE ARE YOU! NEVER YOU WORRY! I'LL FIND YOU!"

Footsteps were heard from behind. Then the Ring Around the Rosie song played again. Tennessee Tuxedo decides to try one of the doors. "I'll find you Chumlee! For Tennessee Tuxedo will not fail!" Walking into the room that turned out to be a butcher shop, Tennessee Tuxedo screamed at the horror that he saw before him. It was Mr. Whoopie. Hanging from a meat hook looking to be skinned alive. Tennessee Tuxedo delivered an a scream that was so loud it could shatter water. "MR WHOOPIE! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Running out of the room and still running through the endless hallways. Tennessee Tuxedo finally found an exit to the Boulder Dam Motel. Just as he was about to exit, he was greeted by Chumlee who looked like he had been posessed by a ghost.

"CHUMLEE! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!" Chumlee who was now a ghost wields a hunter's knife and hones in on Tennessee Tuxedo. "NOW CHUMLEE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! A GHOST HAS...."

Chumlee in a demonic ghost like voice shouted, "SAY GOODNIGHT, TENNESSEE!" The posessed Chumlee began to insanely stab Tennessee Tuxedo. Blood splatters and organs were ripped out of Tennessee Tuxedo in a very graphically violent fashion. I yelled for help and nobody heard me. Then the screen goes black and comes back with the posessed Chumlee standing over the now hacked up Tennessee Tuxedo. Chumlee then floats to the screen and shouts, "SEE YOU IN THE BOWELS OF HELL! WHERE TENNESSEE, STANLEY LIVINGSTON, AND MR WHOOPIE WILL ROT FOR ALL CENTURIES AND EONS!"

Out of nowhere Chumlee gets a gun and shoots himself in the head. Brain matter blew out of Chumlee as he fell on the floor A black screeen returned and a message said in ghoulish letters along with some ghostal singing and laughing, "TENNESSEE TUXEDO HAS FAILED. THERE WILL BE NO MORE EPISODES. SIGNED SATAN. THE END." I was truamatized and terrified over what I had seen. Then another message came to the screen and said, "WE'RE SORRY. THIS EPISODE WAS NEVER MEANT TO AIR. HAVE A NICE DAY." Then I turned off the tv. I was still alone in the house. Tried everything I could to get my mind off the episode. Nothing worked. I even kept it a secret from my parents and sister.

At school the next day, I asked some of my friends who watched Weinerville and they told me they never saw horrors I saw that was the lost Tennessee Tuxedo Episode. I told them about what I had seen but they dismissed me as if I were having a nightmare. Guess I'll be the only one who knows the truth. If nobody else thought the episode was real. At least I knew I did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Get Along Gang Lost Episode

Pool of Doom AKA Alien Soul Snatchers.

The Get Along Gang was one of my all time favorite Saturday Morning cartoons. It was created by a company called Those Characters From Cleveland. I had Get Along Gang action figures and the plush toys with the roller skates attached. It aired around the time parents were complaining that there was too much violence in cartoons. And the Get Along Gang was one of the many cartoons that were deemed 'educational' at the time. As I look back, The Get Along Gang was more of a morality play than it was for laughs. Sometimes when you get older you look back and think why you ever liked such a thing.

Getting up on a Saturday Morning, having my cereal as I always did. The rest of my family were in bed. So I was always the first to get up on Saturday Mornings. Was very excited to see the season finale of The Get Along Gang before the summer reruns. I turned on the TV to see the Get Along Gang as always. What I was about to see I will soon wish I had never witnessed an episode that was never meant to come to pass.

The opening scene and the theme song were the same. But only it was in black and white. Then some streaks appeared on the TV that went down to the bottom then it was normal again. However, only half of the opening was shown. Then it cut to a part where it featured a UFO. A bright and colorful one with photo realistic glowing. I was confused. "A UFO? On the Get Along Gang?" Then a caption reads: Pool of Doom AKA Alien Soul Snatchers. Written by Anonymous.

Then it cut to a scene where Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver were all playing in a wading pool. They were all talking to each other. I could not understand what they were saying because they were all speaking latin. Then the UFO came down upon them. "Please let those aliens be friendly." I thought as I watched. The aliens came out and they looked very gelitonous much like the ones from Invasion of The Body Snatchers.

Montgomery Moose asks, "Who are you guys?" "Hello." greeted the aliens. "What do you guys want?" asked Dottie Dog. "We're Pod People. We have no feelings about anything." the aliens answered. Zipper Cat becomes combative, "What brings you here to our planet!" The aliens try to reason with the Get Along Gang, "Come on and become Pod People! There's no pain!" Bingo got scared, "Are you going to take over the earth?" "If you don't become Pod People we will!" theatened the aliens. Woolma Lanb gives in and says, "Okay we'll do it!" "Anything to protect the earth!" Portia Porcupine said. The aliens put some pods on their pool. Overtime, Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb Portia Porcupine, and Bingo Beaver all acted like they were high on weed.

"Hey those aliens are right! There is no pain!" said Montgomery Moose. As the episode progressed, day turned into night. Night turned into day. Summer had become fall. The Get Along Gang still remain in the pool. They were all staring blankley as life passed them by. Their bullies Catchum and Leland see them and say, "Hey you guys! Get out of that pool and play a game of baseball with us before the summer ends!"

Zipper Cat says, "No thanks. We're fine here in this pool." "That we are." said Dotty. "No other place we want to be." said Bingo. Day turned into night and vice versa again. All the other characters were walking by them boarding a school bus. "HEY! Don't you guys know it's the first day of school?" "No, we want nothing to do with school. We would rather just be in the pool." Montgomery Moose said in a monotone. Soon all of the Get Along Gang were speaking in monotone.

"WHAT KIND OF EPISODE IS THIS?!?!?!" I wondered out loud.

Wanted to see through it until the end to see if my favorite cartoon characters will get some redemption. The next scene, fall turned into winter. "Oh look. Snow." said Montgomery Moose. "Snow, yay!" said Dotty Dog very saddened. "Why don't I feel cold?" asked Woolma Lamb. "We don't have feelings anymore. Less talk more pool." said Portia Porcupine. A sleigh in the dark sky was flying. It was Christmas. Down came Santa Claus who flew next to The Get Along Gang. Santa had a very angry judgemental look on his face when he saw them all in the pool. Santa's face turned from angry to satanic. Santa's face had hyper realistic veins bulging out of his forehead. He screams and echos loudly, "MERRY UNCHRISTMAS TO YOU! YOU DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL!" Then Santa Claus flies away on his sleigh. "Who was that guy." asked Zipper Cat. "Haven't we heard about him before?' asked Bingo. "Who cares. Let's just sit in this pool." said Woolma Lamb.

More days turn into nights, etc. Then a huge blizzard came and freezed them all in the pool. The Pink Floyd song Comfortably Numb began to play. Then stopped when the next scene, spring had come and thawed out the ice. That really baffled me. Catchum and Leland run past them and laugh, "Still in that stupid pool?" "You don't understand. We're pod people now." Zipper Cat tells them.

Montgomery Moose said, "Guess it's true. There is no pain in being a pod person." Dotty Dog began to make a realistic choking sound. Then Woolma Lamb looked like she was going to have an aneurysm. One by one, Zipper Cat, Bingo Beaver, Portia Porcupine all begin to scream in pain screaming in realistic yelling sounds.

"PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP"! all of them were screaming and pleading for help. Nobody came to help them. Montomery Moose's eyeballs pop out of his head. Zipper Cats vomits up his brain. Dotty Dog's bones started to break all at once. Bingo Beaver has his heart torn out of his chest. Woolma Lamb's skin falls off, and Portia Porcupine's stomach began to expand until a heap of blood and intestines fell out of her body. That was it, The Get Along Gang were no more. It was like something out of a Freddy Krueger movie. The image of my favorite cartoon characters has been ruined. The UFO from before then shoots out a laser and obliterates the Coboose in which the Get Along Gang had their many adventures. Then the episode ended. I cried at the outcome of this episode. "WHY!?! WHY! Why wasn't there a happy ending! Why did it have to be like a scary movie!"

Once my parents got up. We had a rummage sale. I ran to my room and went outside and sold all of my Get Along Gang collection. The neighborhood kids bought all my Get Along Gang collection. I vowed never to watch The Get Along Gang again. From then on I stuck with better cartoons like The Littles, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Flintstone Funnies, and Saturday Supercade. My parents asked me why I was selling my Get Along Gang stuff. I said, "I saw a scary episode."

They just walked away and went about the rummage sale. When the rummage sale ended, a news report was shown that one of the head writers for the Get Along Gang killed himself. He was found hung in the shower with bloody cuts all over him. It was later found out he was an insane, depressed alcoholic who's life took a turn for a worse when he found out his wife had been cheating on him. Now that I know my parents would not listen to me about what I had seen in that episode. Neither would anyone else. I kept my experience with the Lost Get Along Gang episode a secret that I was going to take to my grave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Heart Family Lost Cartoon Pilot.

Send In The Nukes.

Remember The Heart Family? That family of dolls that were supposed to be Barbie's neighbors? It was a toyline that came out in the 1980s. Commercials about the said dolls played during cartoons. The jingle used to say, "Fun Is Being Part Of A Family That's So Heart!" The dolls consisted of a father who looked like Ken. A mother who resembled Barbie. And two twin babies that were a boy and a girl. What you probably didn't know about the Heart Family is there was a Saturday Morning Cartoon planned for the CBS 1984 Fall Lineup.

I was a newly hired animator at Ruby Spears. To show me the ropes of the place. I given a grand tour. Very impressed by the layout and I was very excited to be working for an animation company that I've dreamed about for years. They gave me a seat at the animators table and I began to do some layouts. Was really having fun with my job until it was my lunch break. Going into what I thought was the cafeteria. It was the room that one would call the 'cutting room floor'. I saw a filmstrip sticking out of the waste paper basket. Grabbing it, I started to play it on a projector. As the projector was playing as soon as it was doing with the 4...3....2......a cartoon began to play.

There was a bluish yellow sky with birds flying all around. A sappy upbeat, but creepy like tune began to play. Then it panned down to a pink house that looked like a mansion. A caption reads, THE HEART FAMILY. Was wondering, "Hmm, this must be a cartoon about those Barbie-like dolls." Another caption reads, "Send In The Nukes". I was like, "the hell? Nukes?" Watching the news a lot in the 1980s I was very aware of all the news that was going on about all the Cold War Drama.

Inside the house it showed the father, mother, and the two babies sitting on a dinner table. Their expressions on their faces were these smiles. Almost as if they had too much plastic surgery. They didn't even talk to each other. All the family did was stare and smile. Showing their faces up close, the father's face was still smiling, but he had hyper realistic eyes. The mother was staring then stopped smiling. Her smile turned into a frown shown an in intense way. The babies looks depressed. "What's the matter, honey?" asked who I guessed was the father.

The mother said but the sound was turned down then the screen went black and white. Then back to color again. All I could make out what the mother said was, "...dinner guest." While I was watching this, had a strange feeling some major some shit was going to go down. However wanted to turn away but I could not.

Wanting to see what would happen next. A doorbell rang. "I'll get it." said the father who's voice sounded distorted. The father answers the door and I could not believe who it was! President Ronald Reagan! In this cartoon. Reagan wasn't animated in the same Ruby Spears style as the Heart family were. Instead he looked almost clay-mation as if he was going to melt. "Ronald Reagan!" he introduced himself. "Come on in. Mr. President." said the mother. I wondered, "What would Ronald Reagan be doing on a cartoon?" Is this going to be some type of social commentary cartoon that makes fun of actors and politicans?

"We're glad you can join us!" said the father. Ronald Reagan tells the mother and father, "Well Heart Family.....tsk....tsk...tsk.....it's always good to invite the Gipper over for dinner!" It sounded like the President's actual voice, like Reagan was talking through a speaker phone. "Where is our dinner?" asked the mother. Ronald Reagan answers, "Don't be silly. Don't go through all that trouble for me. I flew a very special guest here to give you guys dinner from Air Force One." The babies looked confused as hell. Ronnie (as we liked to call him back then) observed the babies, "What beautiful babies you have!" The babies both vomited. The vomit looked very bloody in a photo realistic sense. The Mother and Father laughed as they cleaned up the bloody vomit acting as if nothing had happened. "What the hell! Drop everything and take the babies to a hospital or something!" I shouted at the screen.

A doorbell rang again, the father went to go answer it. Jerry Falwell was there. "Hey Heart Family! Hope you accepted Jesus into your hearts!" he said in a terrifiying sense. Making the wrong choice, I decided to watch it from beginning to end. Jerry Falwell had a platter, "I brought your supper. Hope you will all like it."

Ronald Reagan opens the top to the platter and it was the decapatated head of Russian President Gorbachev! I began to puke in a mouth. But I held it back. "Looks delicious honey!" "Let's dig in!" the father and mother said.

The Gorbachev head had an apple in it's mouth. No teeth, eyes have been torn out, hair shaved as if it had been scalped. Jerry Falwell proceeded to cut the top of the head and inside was a brain. The screen goes black for 5 seconds. Then it shows Jerry Falwell's face up close for about another 5 seconds. His mouth moved a little and said in a whisper quiet voice, 'Nuke Russia'. Then the scene changes into what appears to be a war room.

Once I was done with this cartoon pilot I had a plan to confront the CEO to give him a piece of my mind! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING! That thought crossed my mind.

Jerry Falwell and Ronald Reagan were leading the Heart Family to a computer full of buttons. "Heart Family, we want you to be a part of the Moral Majority!" Reagan asked them. Holding their babies, the father and mother asks, "What would you like us to do?" "Send out a nuke that will bomb those ungoldly commies known as the Russians!" Jerry Falwell tells them. The father and mother with their babies in their hands walk to the computer. "Hey babies. Wanna send a nuke to Russia?" the father and mother talk babyishly to the babies. The little boy baby pushed the red button to send the nuke.

Once the nuke was launched it showed a huge explosive mushroom cloud for about 8 seconds. Then the scene cut back to the war room. Only some things were wrong, Reagan and Jerry Falwell had disappeared. All that was left of the Heart Family were skeletal remains and imprints of the family on the wall. The episode ended showing a hammer and sickle flag on fire and you can hear the evil laughter of both Jerry Falwell and Ronald Reagan in the background. Some transparent invisible looking people who appeared to be ghosts started to float to the top of the screen. Then Ronald and Jerry both say in a satanic voice, "Russia is Dead. We destroyed the Commies!" The projector stopped. I was in a state of shock over what I had seen.

The lunch break was over, then I confronted the CEO about the Heart Family Pilot Episode. He told me he didn't know what I was talking about. Then I went around to ask the other Ruby Spears employees if they knew anything about it. Everyone I asked said no. That's when I decided to quit to work for another animation company. I took the film of the Heart Family Cartoon Pilot and I threw took it to a local garbage dump and threw it far away. Then I looked for work at another animation company, DIC.


End file.
